Those Were The Days
by CakeyBakeyness
Summary: After Sirius' betrayal of his friends, his wife Ivy finds herself remembering the past rather than focusing on the furture. Can she ever let go of the days when she was at Hogwarts with the Marauders?
1. Chapter 1

The busy wards of St Mungo's hospital were bustling with the many healers that walked the corridors. Remus Lupin had always hated the hospital, there was always a constant smell of different potions wafting around and the stale air mixed with them made the experience even more unpleasant. He weaved in and out of the patients and staff desperately trying to jostle his way through, the person he would be visiting was tucked up out of the way-especially after all that had happened. The hospital these days was full, for dark times indeed had been, and still were upon them. The news had only just reached him. He broke into a run as he got closer. Until…he stopped just outside the door. Could he really face what would be waiting for him inside? After a few deep breaths he gave a small knock, just to announce his presence and gently nudged the door open. Just a crack, as if bracing himself for the shock. He didn't know what to expect. How bad could it truly be?

It was bad. He closed his eyes, slowly, letting out a sigh. Head slightly down he went through the door and closed it carefully behind him. There within the bed covers led, quite motionlessly, was a young woman. No more than twenty one years of age. Her dark, ash, blonde hair was strewn all over the pillows that kept her head propped up. She mustn't have been there long, lines of a slightly darkened scarlet streaked her hair, clumping it together with a sort of sticky look. Dark rings circled her eyes. They were even more evident against the pallor of her skin. If it weren't for the small rise and fall of her chest she would be mistaken for a corpse. She was unconscious. It was probably a good thing too. Remus walked carefully over to the bed and pulled up a chair to the side of her. He placed his hands around one of hers which dangled in the air, took it and placed it in his lap with his own cradling it. Emotions were rousing in him and soon he found hot tears dropping onto his cheeks, his skin felt prickly and warm.

'Ivy,' he croaked, his voice was hoarse. With a small cough it was cleared. 'Ivy, wake up. Please.' More tears jewelled his scarred, lined face. He too had deep, dark circled banding his eyes. 'I need you here, with me Ivy.'

There was no reply, just the slight inhale and exhale. Even though her body was battered she looked peaceful. There he sat until hours had passed when one of the healers came in to check on her.

'Visiting time finished ages ago dear. Why don't you go home? I don't think she'll be awake anytime soon. Get some sleep yourself,' she said, in a soothing, sympathetic voice.

'I have to stay with her,' said Remus, rasping slightly. It had been a long time since he had said anything. 'I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up. I am can't believe she's alive.'

'Are you her husband?' she asked. 'We've given her a powerful sleeping draught, she won't wake for a few days. We just wanted to give her body time to heal.'

'No, I'm her friend. Is there any news on whether her husband is coming?'

'All I know is that Professor Dumbledore is looking after her son. No one has been able to get in contact with her husband.'

'Right,' said Remus, bewildered. He thought Sirius would have been the first to arrive.

'Dear, you really should be going. Get some rest.'

'Please, let me stay. I can't leave her,' Remus was almost begging.

A gentle knock at the door roused them both. Albus Dumbledore stepped inside the room. He looked tired as well; the day had taken its toll on all of them.

'Aurora, would you give Remus and I a moment?' he asked, politely.

'She really should be left in peace, the poor girl-' but she was cut off.

'This is an urgent matter,' he gestured towards the door; lowering his gaze so he saw her over the rims of is half-moon glasses. Reluctantly the healer left, looking a little annoyed she was asked to leave.

'What news?' asked Remus, standing up and placing Ivy's hand on the bed.

'James and Lily have both been murdered by Lord Voldemort,' he said, bluntly. 'I have delivered Harry to Lily's sister to live until it is time for him to learn of his true self.'

'Do you think that is wise? Lily and her sister were not on good terms,' asked Remus, concerned.

'As I am fully aware, but that is what has happened. He will grow up away from it all, until he is ready.'

'What of Sirius? Is he coming?'

'I do not think so,' said Dumbledore, with a tone as if he was hiding some very important information.

'What happened? I heard about James and Lily…I-I can't-'

'So far all I know is of the murders that have happened tonight. Harry is safe. But not everything makes sense.'

'Tell me everything.'

'Hagrid pulled both Ivy and Harry from that house. Voldemort obviously never meant to kill Ivy, but why? Why kill two Order members but not the other? Her heart had stopped after Hagrid got her out. Sirius arrived after; he managed to start her heart again but left soon after; leaving Hagrid that rather lovely motorcycle of his.'

'Why would Sirius leave her?' asked Remus. 'What about Caleb?'

'He was found asleep in their house.'

'Sirius left him alone?'

'It appears so. He is safe now. Hagrid is looking after him.'

'Where is Sirius now? Where is Peter? I would have thought he would be here too,' said Remus, who looked thoroughly confused.

'I think we should wait until Ivy is awake and see what she remembers. I must see Hagrid. Will you look after Caleb? I think he needs a familiar face. Sirius is missing and Ivy is here, would you take care of their son?'

But before Remus could answer, only the tail of Dumbledore's robes could be seen whipping out of the door.

Remus was startled by a sudden cry. It was a few days later when Ivy finally woke from her sleeping draught. Mrs Figg from the Order was taking are of Caleb while Remus visited Ivy.

'Shh, shh Ivy. It's ok, shh, it's ok,' hushed Remus. He was cradling her on the hospital bed. Ivy was frantically reaching at her belly. The small bump that was originally there was now gone. 'Shhh, listen to me. Ivy, please. You. Need. To. Calm. Down.'

After a few hours when the horrific news had sunk in she finally began to talk. Remus held her tightly. He didn't want to tell her all that had happened in the past week.

'Where's Caleb?' she asked, weakly.

'With Mrs Figg, she's looking after him. What do you remember?' he asked her quietly.

'I went to James and Lily's for a drink and to see Harry. Caleb was sick so I left him home with Sirius. He said he would look after him; but he didn't want me to go. I assured him I'd be ok,' she gave an ironic 'huh'. 'I went to Godric's Hollow and we just sat… Chatted… James was making bubbles for Harry and we just watched him. But then…then something wasn't right. James yelled at Lily to take Harry and get out,' at this point Remus almost wanted to stop her, he didn't want to hear anymore.

'He yelled at us to go, I pushed Lily out of the room and up the stairs with Harry. I went back for James. But he was dead; he just led on the floor. He killed him; he didn't even have his wand in his hand. He just killed him…my brother. Remus he killed my brother!' She broke into furious sobs, but after a few moments carried on, it was something she needed to get out. 'I saw Voldemort there. Stood there. He looked at me as if I'd ruined everything. I threw a few curses at him and ran up the stairs after Lily to get her out. He followed me. He just walked after us. I stood between him and Lily but he flung me into the wall, I must have hit my head. I don't remember much after that. I think I went into some sort of dream. I woke up and saw a man in black, cradling Lily. I heard Harry crying. I tried to get up but a huge piece of wood here,' she placed a hand on her belly. 'I was in so much pain I blacked out again. The next thing I know is Sirius is hitting be hard on the chest, screaming at me. He wanted me to wake up. He was in hysterics. When I came to he just started kissing my face, he held me so tightly.'

Remus looked at her for a few minutes; taking in what she was saying. She looked exhausted. How could he tell her about what her husband had done? Betrayed them all. He looked down at the two rings that sat on her forth finger. How long would they be there for? The first one was white gold with a single diamond and the next was a beautiful band of the same metal. He almost wanted to take them off for her. It was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy sat in her hospital bed. Caleb had just been to visit her with Mrs Figg. She gave him a huge hug when she saw him and for the first time since she had woken from unconsciousness; she managed a smile. But there was still no visit from either Sirius or Peter.

'What has happened to Sirius?' asked Ivy. She gave Remus a stern look. Her hazel eyes darkened. 'Tell me.'

Remus gave a long sigh, looking at the cold hospital floor. He had no idea where to start; she had already been through so much. What would this do to her? He decided to start at the beginning, try and break it to her slowly. But what cushion could he give her for the words of heart breaking news. Perhaps it was better to just come out with it? Her eyes had not moved from his face, she looked as if she was giving him a staring contest.

'Sirius,' Remus had trouble even saying his name. 'Has been taken to Azkaban.'

Ivy just looked at Remus. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. It was as if she hadn't even heard what he had said. Somehow it had merely bounced off her. He decided it would be better to continue.

'He was the one who told Voldemort where he could find James, Lily and Harry,' he said, quietly. 'He betrayed us.'

Ivy was still looking at Remus, just as statuesque as before.

'Peter tracked him down and confronted him. He-he-' Remus stumbled. After a pause he started again. 'Sirius blew up the street. He killed Peter and twelve Muggles.'

Ivy still made no reply, she just sat there. There was no expression on her face; she was blank as if she had ignored Remus.

'The Aurors took him to Azkaban, he was just laughing. Laughing…'

After a few moments Ivy broke out of her trance.

'He didn't do it,' she said, plainly. 'It wasn't him.'

'Ivy, listen to me. He's the reason all this has happened,' he assured her.

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'James was his best friend. Me and Lily were a little terrified they would tell us they were gay and elope together. They're so close-were,' she quickly corrected herself.

'He's been given the life sentence Ivy,' Remus was almost slightly angry she didn't believe him. 'He's a murderer.'

'Stop it!' she snapped. 'He is my husband, he is Caleb's father! He would never, ever do this. Not to me. Not to Caleb. Not to Peter, you, Lily, Harry or James!'

'Ivy, he lied to you. All of us.'

'He hated the Death Eaters, the Pure Blood supremacy, Voldemort. Fuck, no Remus! He ran away from all that. He ran away to _my_ house. He rejected it all, he was sixteen!'

'Ivy, there were witnesses. They saw what happened.'

'IT'S NOT TRUE, IT CAN'T BE!' Ivy burst into furious sobs of tears. Remus sat down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

'I'm so sorry,' he said, in a soothing tone.

Her hands clasped tightly around his back, her knuckles were turning white. Ivy's front strands of ash blonde hair were slowly becoming darker with her tears that were being soaked into them. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red from where hot anger flushed.

'He didn't, he didn't,' she repeated the words over and over as they rocked, soothing her to sleep. Remus gently laid her down on the bed where she fell into a deep slumber.

He collapsed into the chair beside her bed and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair stuck in the air from the wet of Ivy's tears.

* * *

Ivy woke up to the Sun pouring through the window; she looked at the man slumped in the chair next to her. A little smile played on her lips as she watched a drip of saliva run down his chin onto a small dark patch on his shirt. He looked like he had slept really awkwardly.

'You're going to pay for that,' thought Ivy. A snort came from Remus' mouth.

Ivy led back in her bed, she was still determined her husband was innocent. She thought about the first time she looked at Sirius as more than a friend…

* * *

Fifteen year old Ivy was sat with her legs tucked underneath her. Her head was buried in a book. Or that was the impression she wanted to give.

'Hey Ivy!' said Sirius, loudly. He burst into the Griffindor common room as if he had accomplished a great deed.

'Hey,' croaked Ivy, her voice masked slightly.

'What's up?'

'Nothing. Why?' she cleared her throat, trying to sound casual.

It was too late, Sirius had noticed. He stood in front of her and pulled the large book away from her face. She looked up at him.

'Shit,' said Sirius. 'What the bloody hell happened to you?'

'Cheers for that,' said Ivy, sarcastically. 'Nothing. Just stuff.'

'What kinda stuff?' asked Sirius. He lounged on the arm of the armchair Ivy was curled up on.

No reply came from Ivy.

'Don't tell me it was that stupid boyfriend of yours?' said Sirius, keeping it light. But underneath, he knew that was exactly the problem.

'Hmm,' Ivy gave a small acknowledgement. 'Ex boyfriend.'

'What did he do?'

'He's been seeing another girl. Susie Mcintosh.'

'Merlin, she's been getting around. I was…with her only the other day.'

'Fantastic, I feel so much better.'

'So what Ivy? He was a dick,' he said, trying to cheer her up.

He leaned down to her and kissed her lips gently and then wiped away the tears.

'You need to find someone better,' he said, casually.

'Was he hinting?' thought Ivy. Sirius walked towards the boys dormitories but looked back for a sneaky wink.

'Shit,' thought Ivy. He was so damn gorgeous. 'No, nope. He's an idiot as well.'

Ivy tried to sway herself into believing he was no good. It wasn't working. She couldn't get the darkly handsome looks of Sirius Black out of her head.

* * *

'Hey sleepy,' smiled Ivy down to Remus. 'Go home, get some rest. You look worse than I do.'

'I suppose that would be a good idea,' said Remus. Though he gave her a concerned look.

'I'm fine.'

'I'm worried about you. Sirius-'

'He will be here. I know it.'

Remus looked at her. She was in denial. He thought it was best to leave her for a while. There was no way she was going to listen until she was better.

'Alright. I'll go,' said Remus. His hands in the air, he kissed her on the cheek goodbye. But stopped at the door, turning to face her.

'Go!'

After he had left she slumped back down in her bed and thought about her husband again.

* * *

'I'll get it!' said Ivy, getting up from the long table where she, James, Mr and Mrs Potter were having dinner. Huge storm clouds rumbled in the sky, the rain was hammering down. The sixteen year old bounded to the entrance of the house and opened up the huge oak door.

A sopping wet figure spun around in the door way. It was Sirius, he was drenched and shivering.

'Shit,' said Ivy, she caught her breath. 'What the hell-'

'Hey Ivy,' said Sirius. He was trying to sound cheery. He failed miserably.

Ivy ran forward and hugged him, pulling him into the Potter's mansion. She closed the door behind them but still didn't let go. She just kept holding him, her head buried in his shoulder. But he held her too. Sobbing into her hair.

'What did they do?'

'I had enough of it,' he said. 'I needed to get out.'

'Sirius!' yelled James. He ran over to his best friend. Ivy and Sirius quickly broke apart. 'What the hell?'

'Yeah, I know,' he said.

'What happened to your face,' James pointed at the purple and red bruise that marked Sirius' handsome face.

'Oh…my dad. He was angry. Asshole,' Sirius said, with a chuckle. 'I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?'

'Of course,' said Ivy, immediately.

'Sirius!' exclaimed Mr Potter. 'This is a surprise!'

'Hello Mr Potter,' smiled Sirius.

'My goodness, what happened to your face?' asked Mr Potter.

'Oh…this? Just my-'

'Please tell me your parents didn't-'

'Yeah,' said Sirius, looking at the floor.

'You will stay with us for as long as you need. I'm sure Mary won't have a problem with it,' smiled Mr Potter, welcomingly. 'I might have a word with your father.'

'Oh, no. That's ok,' Sirius didn't want any trouble. 'Are you sure she won't mind?'

'Of course not,' said Mrs Potter from behind. 'Come on Sirius, let's sort you out a room.'

Sirius smiled appreciatively at the four Potters.

A few hours later when Sirius was settled in and everyone was in bed; Ivy Potter sneaked along the long corridor of her house where her, James' and three guest bedrooms were. One of them now belonged to Sirius. Ivy crept silently along and tried the door handle. It was locked.

'Alohamora,' she whispered, pointing her wand at the lock. She turned to knob and went inside.

'Sirius?' she whispered. 'Oi, Padfoot.'

'Jesus Snip,' said Sirius, he was startled by her. 'You could have knocked. I'm naked, it's a good job the light's off.'

Ivy didn't think so.

'Sorry Padfoot, I…um…'

'What are you doing here?' he asked putting on his robe. 'Lumos.'

'I um…' Ivy tied to think fast. 'Came to see if you were ok.'

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. 'What did you really come to see me for?'

'Oh shit, he knows!' thought Ivy. 'Do I just tell him?'

Sirius moved closer to her, looking down into her eyes. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster. He bent down and planted a kiss on her red lips.

'Is that it?' thought Ivy. 'I thought, he had a reputation? And that is why I can't do this, he doesn't do relationships. That is what _you _do.'

Sirius flopped onto the large kingsize bed; he just sank into the squishy covers. Ivy felt like she was invited to join him. She walked over (as seductively as she could) and sat elegantly (as she could) on the bed. She leant over to him.

'Are you sure you want this?' asked Sirius.

'Don't you?' Ivy couldn't hide her insecurities.

'You've never done this before.'

'Yes I have!' said Ivy, offended. How could he assume so much? 'Zach and I…'

'Oh…him,' said Sirius, almost disappointed. 'The dick that cheated.'

'Yeah, the dick. And believe me-'

'Ok, ok!' Sirius stopped her. 'I believe you!'

'Maybe you haven't done this before.'

'You try and convince yourself of that Snip.'

Ivy leant over again and kissed him, he kissed her back. Hard. Ivy was surprised by his sudden force. Damn he was a good kisser. Really, really good. Together they leant back, continuing their kiss. Ivy reached inside his robe. He breathed in sharply, beginning to undress her. His physique was impressive. She led on top of him, but soon he turned her onto her back. Wildly kissing her.

They fell back onto the bed after, breathing heavily. He turned to face her, smiling. He gave her a gentle kiss and held her in his arms.

'I love you,' blurted Ivy. Suddenly realising what she had said.

Sirius looked amused. He grinned massively. Clearly this wasn't the first time someone had done this to him after sex. He was just that good. And boy, didn't he just know it.

'Damn,' said Sirius.

'Shit, I didn't mean…I…' she was struggling now. 'Oh God.'

She buried her face in a pillow.

'Hey,' said Sirius, softly. 'You beat me to it.'

* * *

**Please review, just a line to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
